O Uivo Do Lobo
by Kitai Black
Summary: Ele estava lá, na verdade sempre esteve lá e meu único e maior medo era não ser merecedora daquele amor.Daquele amor tão grandioso que ele declarava em um unico uivo, o uivo do lobo, do meu lobo
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O animal corria apressado, eu podia sentir o cheiro de seu terror conforme eu me aproximava ignorando as falas de minha mãe sobre "Brincar com a Comida", como eu poderia não brincar? Aquilo era mais do que divertido, era simplesmente me deixar guiar pela minha parte imortal.

O veado desviara de algumas arvores enquanto eu parara de correr para o ver se afastando, não tem graça quando a presa é muito fácil. Dei um leve sorriso torto para me jogar entre as arvores e correr um pouco mais ávida para finalmente abocanhar a jugular do animal que caíra ao chão inerte.

- Nessie! Nessie! – Eu escutava uma voz me chamando enquanto eu terminava de me alimentar.

Nessie... Meu apelido. O que eu poderia falar sobre esse apelido? Através dele há uma história sobre minha vida, a história de meus pais. Eu sempre soube que eu poderia ser considerada uma aberração pelas pessoas, sejam elas humanas, vampiros ou lobos. O quesito normalidade não era lá parte da minha vida ou infância.

Eu nasci a quatro anos atrás, e hoje com quatro anos de vida apresento um corpo de garota de dezesseis anos, cabelos ruivos como os de meu pai e olhos cor de chocolate como os de minha mãe costumavam ser antes dela se tornar uma vampira. Em quatro anos eu alcancei tudo, passei por etapas estranhas e complicadas e agora... Agora sou uma adolescente com pensamentos de adolescente, o que lá não agradava muito Edward Cullen, o meu adorado papai psicopata leitor de mentes.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para não brincar com a comida! – Uma voz aveludada ralhava comigo me fazendo despregar meus caninos de minha presa e me virar para ver a face desgostosa de minha mãe e a divertida de meu pai.

Meus super-bonitos pais com aparência de 17 anos. Quando eu escuto meninas reclamarem na escola sobre suas mães jovens e super lindas lhe causarem constrangimentos eu sinto vontade de rir, afinal, a ultima vez que meu pai me levou para jantar em uma cidade vizinha a garçonete faltou pedir para que ele a jantasse. Realmente constrangedor.

- Desculpe. – Sorri de leve me levantando do chão.

- Você está ficando mais veloz... – Edward me sorria bonito.

- É verdade... – Bella concordava de maneira séria. – Quase não conseguimos a alcançar.

- Mãe, pai... Por favor! – Eu rolava os olhos me afastando do veado morto e cercando os ombros dos dois com meus braços.

- Vai a La Push hoje? – Bella perguntava de maneira dócil.

- Depois do que Leah fez com ela da última vez... – Edward rosnava. – Ela não volta lá até eu e Jacob termos uma conversinha.

- Podemos esquecer desse assunto? Não aconteceu nada! – Eu me afastava aderindo a melhor expressão inocente que conseguia.

- Ás suas roupas rasgadas realmente me mostraram um nada. – Explodira Edward sendo acalmado pela mão de minha mãe em seu ombro.

Ás coisas andavam tensas desde o final de semana, Leah e eu nunca nos demos bem, Jacob nos deixou a sós na cozinha enquanto ia buscar lenha para a lareira para esquentar a casa, bem... Leah despejava ofensas sobre mim e o resultado disso foi o meu gênio vampirico falando mais alto e nós rolando pela casa tentando literalmente nos matar, se não fosse Emmett que estava indo me buscar nos separar, Leah iria perder seu lindo pescoçinho.

Discutir com meu pai sobre esse assunto já era batalha perdida, Jake havia me ligado umas quinhentas vezes após o acidente e tudo o que papai sabia dizer era que eu não estava. Mamãe falava que Jake estava sofrendo, mas Edward não parecia irredutível, sinceramente eu acho que meu pai se diverte vendo Jake sofrer, é... O humor dos Cullen ás vezes é um pouco sádico.

- Droga, estou atrasada... – Resmunguei olhando meu relógio de pulso. – Acho que vou correndo, chegarei mais rápido.

- Eu levo você... – Bella me sorria enquanto parávamos de correr ficando no meio da estrada onde um belo Volvo Prateado e um Bora 2008 vermelho estavam estacionados. – Edward, nos vemos em casa. – Ela completara para meu pai que nos fitava ainda carrancudo por conta da ultima conversa.

Papai me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça antes de se lançar dentro de seu volvo e desaparecer na estrada, Bella já havia adentrado o carro, suspirei seguindo seu exemplo.

- Coloque o cinto Nessie. – Mandou ligando o carro.

Sorri, era realmente cômico mamãe me mandar colocar o cinto já que eu jamais havia me cortado com nada na vida, ou melhor, nada nunca havia conseguido me cortar.

- Estou falando sério. – Ela avisou com seus olhos dourados focados em mim enquanto dirigia.

- Ok! Ok! Ok!

- E então? Não vai me contar? – Bella perguntava enquanto atravessávamos a cidade numa velocidade descomunal.

- O que? – Perguntei apanhando minha mochila no banco de trás e conferindo se havia trago todos os livros para a escola.

- Reneesme, o que Leah disse para você, para que você a atacasse?

- Nada demais...

- Seu pai sabe.

- Pergunte para ele então. – Dei os ombros.

- Eu prefiro saber por você...

- Ela falou besteira mãe, nada demais ok?

- Jake tem ligado bastante desde sábado lá para a casa, Edward disse a ele que se ele aparecer por lá o jantar não será cervos ou ursos e sim lobo.

- Papai sabe mostrar o quão psicopata sabe ser para ás pessoas...

O carro parou e Bella me lançou um de seus maiores olhares maternais, olhar que sempre fazia meu coração suprimir no peito e diminuir as batidas. Ela colou seus lábios gélidos em minha bochecha e acariciou meus cabelos. Limitei-me em sorrir.

- Vou deixar o carro aqui para você. – Ela avisou quando eu saia do carro.

Concordei com a cabeça, o estacionamento já estava praticamente vazio, sinal de que ás aulas já deveriam ter começado. Os corredores estavam vazios e eu me controlava para não usar minha velocidade desumana para me arremessar na sala de aula. Finalmente havia chego, levei a mão a porta dando leves batidas esperando esta ser aberta por um homem careca de óculos, meu "amado" professor de matemática.

- Atrasada Srta. Cullen.

- Me desculpe... – Sussurrei adentrando a sala.

Todas as mesas pareciam ocupadas, suspirei antes de notar duas mesas vazias ao lado da janela, caminhei em direção a uma delas jogando minha mochila ao lado. Freqüentar aulas era realmente desnecessário, meu cérebro era como uma esponja, sugava tudo e eu já havia aprendido praticamente toda as matérias que a escola dava com aulas em casa dadas por Vovó Esme e Vovô Carlisle. Escola era realmente um saco.

- Hey, Cullen! – Uma vozinha de esquilinho me chamava de longe.

Virei os olhos para estes verem quem me chamava, eu tentava ser discreta desde que adentrara em Forks Highschool, mas não estava lá funcionando muito, sempre alguém tentava se aproximar, sempre tentavam ser meus amigos. Eu não gostava disso, mamãe dizia para que eu fizesse amizades, mas eu não conseguia pensar em ter amigos sendo o que eu era, uma aberração.

- Não ligue pro , ele está de mal humor hoje... – Uma menina de cabelos ondulados cor de mel me falava sorrindo, sua voz de esquilinho realmente fazia juz ao seu tamanho.

- Sem problemas... – Forcei um sorriso começando um desenho no meu caderno.

- Sou Lyla Ford... – Ela estendia a mão.

Larguei a caneta na mesa a encarando com descrença, eu não poderia apertar a mão dela, e se ela sentisse que minha mão era quente demais para uma mão humana? Voltei a apanhar a caneta ignorando seu gesto, era melhor assim, ser rude, era mais seguro para todos.

- Oh... Ok... – Ela virava-se ofendida.

Senti vontade de pedir desculpas, mas eu não faria isso.

Durante as aulas que se seguiram os professores sempre me testavam, sempre me perguntavam e sempre obtinham ás respostas corretas. Eu me sentei distante de todos na hora do intervalo, não comi, apenas enfiei os fones do meu Ipod na orelha e me deleitei ao som de Beethoven, eu sempre conseguia relaxar escutando Moolight Sonata.

Após a aula de Educação Física o sinal ecoou revelando que o meu martírio havia chegado ao fim, me troquei e logo arremessei minha mochila sobre os ombros, eu podia escutar ás pessoas comentando sobre mim conforme eu atravessava o estacionamento para entrar em meu Bora e desaparecer dali.

- Ela realmente se parece com o bonitão, aquele o Edward Cullen! – Uma menina comentava.

- Ela é muito bonita, mas se acha melhor que todos! – Um rapaz sussurrava ao seu grupo de atletas.

- Ela me pareceu legal. – Lyla Ford me defendia me fazendo parar de andar incrédula.

- Legal? Qual é Lyla, ela nem te cumprimentou! – Uma garota loira declarava.

- Ela não me parece má pessoa! – Mais uma vez ela me defendia.

- Todos os Cullen são estranhos, meu irmão está certo, eles dão medo! – Uma garota completava.

Resolvi ignorar os comentários, mas sentindo um poço de agradecimento em meu peito pela menina Lyla ter me defendido, eu deveria procurar algo que ela gostasse depois, talvez Alice pudesse me ajudar. Sorri de canto enquanto me aproximava do Bora vendo que ao redor dele várias pessoas estavam, respirei fundo a fim de sentir um cheiro que eu pensava ser apenas impressão, mas que não era.

- Jacob. – Murmurei alargando meu sorriso.

Apressei o passo empurrando com delicadeza algumas pessoas a minha frente, ele estava lá, estacionado em sua imensa moto negra atrás do meu carro, moto que ele mesmo concertou e incrementou, moto que estava fazendo todos os rapazes ali babarem.

- EI! NESSIE! – Ele acenou a me ver e sair de cima da moto para me cercar com seus imensos braços em um daqueles abraços de urso que sempre me faziam perder o fôlego.

- Meu pai vai te matar se souber que veio me ver... – Sussurrei me afastando.

- Não mata não, sua mãe o segura! – Ela soltava uma gargalhada glutal.

O encarei como se fosse louco, maneei a cabeça negativamente me dirigindo até o carro e abrindo a porta jogando a mochila dentro, assim que eu entrei no banco do motorista e ia fechar a porta Jake me impediu, me fitando com incredualidade.

- Aonde você vai?

- Hã... Para casa? – Arrisquei.

- Agora? Nessie eu não te vejo há três dias!

- Olha Jake, eu realmente preciso ir... – Desviei os olhos daquela dimensão castanha que tanto me atraiam.

- Por quê? É por causa do seu pai? Eu falo com ele!

- Não Jake, não é por causa do meu pai, eu tenho muito dever de casa ok? E eu prometi jogar xadrez com o Jasper hoje à tarde.

- É por causa do que a Leah te disse? – Ele reprimia as feições em uma careta.

- Eu realmente preciso ir Jacob. – Declarei solene puxando a porta com força.

Ele não tentou me impedir dessa vez, liguei o Bora e saí dali o mais depressa possível, com meu coração palpitando, era doloroso fazer aquilo com ele, me doía mil vezes mais, senti ás lagrimas chegarem aos meus olhos, mas segurei choro. Como eu poderia dizer a todos que Leah havia me dito que Jacob e minha Mãe haviam tido um caso no passado? Como eu poderia dizer isso? Como eu poderia lidar com isso?

Pisei no acelerador com força, o carro praticamente voava no asfalto enquanto se aproximava da moradia dos Cullen. Eu me sentia traída desde que soube por Leah do que havia acontecido... Quero dizer, que coisa doente eu havia me metido não é? Estava deliberadamente apaixonada por um cara que teve um caso com a minha mãe! Isso era repugnante!

Parei o carro assim que cheguei a garagem da casa de vidro, estacionando ao lado do Conversível vermelho e do Volvo prateado, enxugando algumas lágrimas de meu rosto com ás costas das mãos abandonando o carro.

- Jacob foi te ver não foi? – A voz de meu pai ecoava severa na garagem me fazendo dar um sobressalto.

- Ugh! Pai, sinto muito se você não tem um coração, mas eu tenho ok? E não quero morrer cedo por causa de um ataque cardíaco!

- Desculpe... – Edward se aproximava constrangido. – E então? Ele foi lhe ver?

- Foi...

- Hum... É realmente muito inconveniente.

- Pai, está tudo bem... – Menti retirando minha mochila de dentro do carro. – Olha, eu agora quero fazer meus deveres e dar uma volta ok?

- Reneesme, sua mãe está preocupada...

- Não tem com o que se preocupar! – Resmunguei.

- Acho que deveríamos conversar sobre o que Leah te disse.

- Leah é uma idiota.

- Reneesme. – Papai me repreendia com seus olhos dourados.

- Ora Edward, deixe a menina! Se ela não quer falar sobre o assunto, ela não fala oras! – Tia Rosalie adentrava a garagem com a face contorcida, o bom em Rosalie é que ela sempre me defende, eu estando errada ou não. – Vamos querida, eu vou te ajudar com esses deveres ridículos que os professores nos forçam a fazer no ensino médio.

Edward me lançou um olhar reprovativo enquanto tia Rosalie me guiava para dentro de casa. Eu sabia que o que Leah havia me contado deveria ter afetado meu pai na época, e só de pensar que eu estava o fazendo reviver todo o sofrimento estava me matando por dentro.

Tia Rosalie me encaminhou até o antigo quarto de meu pai e me abraçou carinhosamente para logo me ajudar na maratona de deveres que logo terminamos, Rose sempre soube respeitar meu espaço, isso era uma das coisas que eu mais amava nela.

- Poderíamos ir a Jacksonville hoje a noite o que acha? Pegar um cinema...

- Obrigada, mas vou recusar tia Rose...

- Você recusando um cinema?

- É, eu não estou muito disposta.

- Aquela cadela sarnenta realmente sabe como deixar os outros péssimos, urgh, se Carlisle não tivesse feito um trato com eles eu mesma faria questão de mata-la!

- Leah apenas falou a verdade, não sei porque uma tempestade sobre isso...

- Olha meu bem, você sabe o quanto eu odeio aquele Lobo Fedido de 5ª categoria, mas eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer, ele jamais faria algo para a machucar, muito menos seus pais.

- Então por que me colocaram em uma escola? Melhor! Por que não me contaram sobre Jacob e Mamãe?

Tia Rosalie expremeu os lábios como se também não tivesse a resposta, bufei prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, eu não sabia mais como olhar para Jacob após tudo aquilo, eu não sabia agir com ele. Eu estava apaixonada por ele, e ele era o meu melhor amigo que teve um caso com a minha mãe! Eu queria falar mil e um palavrões na minha cabeça, mas sabia que meu pai me repreenderia mais tarde.

- Tem algo errado. – Tia Rosalie despejou arregalando os olhos e saindo pela porta do quarto como um tufão.

Franzi a testa a seguindo lentamente, eu não estava lá muito a fim de sair correndo como uma maluca, por mais que eu sempre fizesse isso.

- Alice, o que há? – Rose gritou do pé da escada.

Tia Alice estava no centro da sala rodeada por todos os membros da família Cullen, seus olhos arregalados e distantes, Edward ao seu lado mantinha uma expressão assustada enquanto Bella o perguntava o que estava havendo, eu podia sentir Jasper tentando controlar a emoção de todos, Esme e Carlisle mantinham-se sérios enquanto Emmett ignorava a todos assistindo um jogo de futebol americano na Tv.

- Dois membros dos Volturi estão vindo. – Edward finalmente falara fazendo Rosalie segurar com mais força o corrimão o entortando.

- Eles estão mandando dois aliados para ver como Nessie está... – Alice virava os olhos para mim fazendo todos a imitarem, senti um nó se formar em minha barriga. – Eles querem saber se ela está se comportando direito.

Volturi, só de pensar neles me dava um arrepio fora do comum, senti braços gélidos me enlaçando, quando Bella veio parar atrás de mim eu jamais saberia, o que eu só conseguia imaginar era que algo de muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer comigo e com a família que eu tanto amava.


	2. Desabafo

**Desabafo**

Eu podia ver o dia raiar pela imensa parede de vidro do antigo quarto de meu pai, desde o dia anterior que planos eram feitos e repassados na imensa sala dos Cullen. Eu não havia pregado os olhos desde que soubera que dois dos Volturi estavam vindo me fazer uma casual visita. Isso não parava de gritar em minha mente "casual visita", desde quando um bando de Serial Killer faziam visitas?

Emmett teve que segurar Edward com toda sua força de urso, já que meu adorado papai queria me jogar em suas costas e fugir comigo e com minha mãe para algum país, o mais distante possível de Forks. Minha mãe ficara em estado de choque, sua mente misteriosa parecia trabalhar muito mais do que todas as mentes de meus familiares, como se ela estivesse avaliando todas as nossas possibilidades de fuga.

Jasper fizera o máximo para controlar as emoções ao nosso redor, chegando ao ponto de meu pai ameaçar descolar a cabeça de meu querido Tio Jas de seu corpo caso ele tentasse modificar alguma de suas emoções, Emmett jurou que trancaria papai no porão caso ele não tentasse no mínimo se acalmar e depois disso o instruiu a fazer inúmeras respirações cachorrinho, recebendo um olhar nada amistoso de Rosalie que assim como meu pai e minha mãe queria me levar o mais rápido possível para longe de Forks.

O que se é mais irritante em ter uma família grande é o fato deles te amarem demais, isso não deveria ser um problema é claro, mas quando se tem quatro anos de vida e uma aparência de dezesseis anos de idade isso se torna uma das piores coisas que podem lhe acontecer, junto da super proteção e de te ignorarem completamente, mesmo quando o assunto central é você e seu lindo e alvo pescoçinho.

No final da insuportável discussão, Vovô Carlisle tomou a frente e com sua sabedoria infinita nos instruiu a permanecer como estávamos, eu acho que ele usaria o ditado: "Quem não deve, não teme", mas ele não usou, ele apenas deu a entender que se eu fugisse iria comandar a maior caçada vampirica da historia, é... Minha vida é realmente um poço de emoções, talvez se eu fosse para a TV eu ganharia mais ibope do que Gossip Girl.

- Nessie? – A porta de meu quarto se abria lentamente dando espaço para a cabeça de Alice. – Seu pai disse que você está acordada e que não dormiu, vim te fazer companhia!

Sentei-me na cama fazendo um leve aceno para que minha querida e pequena tia se aproximasse. Alice fechara a porta e se jogara ao meu lado na cama com sua super velocidade, seus olhinhos âmbar focados em mim com um interesse mal contido.

- Sua mãe acha que você está dormindo, ela está incrivelmente nervosa, sinto falta dela ser humana nessas horas, calmante faria um excelente efeito nela...

- Mamãe se preocupa demais... – Torci o nariz apoiando minha mão no queixo.

- Quando ela era humana, ela reclamava das mesmas coisas... Vocês são realmente parecidas sabia? Até mesmo no mal gênio, se bem que o mal gênio você conseguiu herdar dos dois lados da família, Edward é realmente ranzinza quando quer.

- Eu que o diga... – Sorri de canto.

- Sabe Ness, eu não preciso ler mentes para saber que não é apenas a chegada dos Volturi que anda lhe atormentando.

- Eu acho que todo mundo já sabe disso. – Bufei levantando da cama e ficando frente a parede de vidro, os olhos focados nas arvores a minha frente.

Alice permanecera em silêncio por alguns segundos, arrisquei em virar para a encarar, ela estava lá, sentada com ás pernas cruzadas, o rosto de pálido como mármore, Alice nunca me parecera tanto uma estatua quando naquele momento. Voltei meu olhar para frente, eu sabia que a única pessoa que me ouviria sem me julgar seria ela, eu nunca vou entender o porquê de gostar tanto de Alice, talvez por ela ser neutra e ter não só adoração pelos meus pais como também uma leve simpatia por Jake.

- Leah me contou que Jacob e minha mãe já ficaram juntos... – Minha voz saíra baixa, mas eu sabia que Alice estava me escutando, então prossegui. – Assim que ela falou aquilo eu jurei que era para tentar me afetar, mas então eu vi os olhos de Seth, Quil e Embry, como se Leah tivesse entregado o mais precioso dos segredos. Eu não sei o que fazer depois disso... Desde pequena que eu me sinto bem ao lado do Jake, quando estamos separados é... É uma dor terrível, como se uma parte estivesse faltando em mim! Mas desde que eu soube disso, não tem doído tanto assim ficar longe dele, e conversar com minha mãe tem sido maçante, eu me senti traída por todos os lados, como se ninguém se importasse com o que eu penso sobre isso tudo! Meu melhor amigo e minha mãe, por Deus, é nojento!

Era como tirar um nó de minha garganta, desabei sentada na cama, enterrando a face entre ás mãos, eu sabia que ás lágrimas ocupavam meus olhos e que por mais que eu tentasse segurar o choro, ele viria. A mão de Alice veio ao meu ombro me puxando para deitar a cabeça em seu colo assim que as primeiras lágrimas rolaram, afundei em seu colo soluçando enquanto ela enroscava seus dedos nas mechas de meus cabelos.

- E agora... – Solucei. – Como se eu já não tivesse drama demais em minha vida, os Volturi estão vindo! Eu queria ser normal, ou ser completamente vampira ou humana, se eu não fosse o Monstro que eu sou eu não teria tantos problemas!

- Você não é um monstro. – Alice erguia meu queixo para a encarar. – Nessie, coisas acontecem, não foi fácil para seus pais ficarem juntos...

- O meu pai deve ter sofrido tanto... – Engoli em seco sentindo raiva de Bella apenas de pensar que ela fizera meu pai se sentir triste. – Jacob e minha mãe, como alguém em plena sanidade deixou isso acontecer?

- Seu pai não queria sua mãe como vampira, ele sempre a amou muito, você sabe qual é a opinião dele sobre nossa espécie. Então, um dia seu pai resolveu ir embora assim como todos nós, e nós fomos. Jacob e sua mãe já eram amigos nessa época, eles se aproximaram mais e então eles...

- Eles ficaram juntos. – Completei amargurada.

- Na verdade eles só se beijaram duas vezes, não foi tão importante. – Alice acariciava minhas bochechas com seus dedos gélidos.

- Não foi tão importante? – Grunhi me afastando com raiva. – Os jogos que o Emmet assiste na TV não são importantes, o fato do cabelo loiro da Rosalie não ficar bem meio preso não é importante, rosa combinar com seus olhos não é importante, mas Bella ter um caso há cinco anos atrás com o meu melhor amigo é REALMENTE IMPORTANTE!

Alice me encarou com um sorriso nos lábios, talvez por eu ter dito que rosa definitivamente combina com seus olhos, vai entender. Bufei, o dia já estava claro e eu tinha que tomar um bom banho e ir para mais um dia de tortura na Forks High School.

- Vou pegar suas coisas em sua casa, vá tomando um banho... – Alice despejara saltitando de minha cama parando quando chegou até a porta. – Se sente melhor?

Respirei fundo sentindo que o ar não estava ficando entalado em minha garganta, era isso o que ela queria, que eu desabafasse, colocasse tudo para fora, é... Havia funcionado, eu estava melhor. Maneei a cabeça positivamente a vendo abandonar o quarto. Para finalmente me dirigir até o banheiro e tomar um longo e relaxante banho, o bom de ser meio-vampira era não ter tanta necessidade de sono assim.

Quando retornei ao quarto, havia um jogo de roupas em cima da imensa cama king-size e minha mochila em cima de uma cadeira de canto, me troquei lentamente, penteando os cabelos e os prendendo em um alto rabo de cavalo. Alice sempre sabia como me vestir bem e a calça jeans escura com a blusa lilás e o casaco e tênis preto haviam combinado perfeitamente. Joguei a mochila nos ombros descendo para tomar o meu café da manha, Esme jamais me permitiria sair pela porta de casa sem me alimentar devidamente.

O andar de baixo estava silencioso, Carlisle estava sentado a mesa ao lado de Rosalie e Jasper, aparentemente discutindo coisas que eu não fiz questão de prestar atenção. Entrei na cozinha com um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios, Alice e Esme faziam panquecas e Emmett divertia-se em enfeita-las com carinhas felizes, me perguntei se ele estava fazendo aquilo obrigado ou por diversão, mas vindo de meu Tio eu sabia que obviamente era por diversão.

- Hey, Nessie! – Emmett exclamou indicando que eu sentasse na bancada me oferecendo sua obra de arte. – Coma tudo! Eu realmente gastei preciosos minutos fazendo isso daí.

- Como se você não tivesse gostado de fazer! – Esme rira dando um tapinha carinhoso no ombro gigantesco de Emmett. – Ele praticamente implorou para fazer isso para você Nessie.

- Emmett anda ficando molenga... – Cantarolou Alice me servindo de suco de laranja.

- O que foi Emmett? Minha mãe te derrotou mais alguma vez? – Zombei enfiando um pedaço de comida em minha boca.

- Essa realmente ofendeu Nessie! – Ele fazia uma careta divertida, logo bagunçando meus cabelos que até então estavam presos e abandonou a cozinha.

Bufei, mas antes que eu pudesse arrumar os fios ruivos revoltosos, Alice já estava lá com uma escova, os penteando e fazendo uma trança. Esme me encarava com um sorriso maternal enquanto eu comia, olhei para os lados confusa, faltava ainda duas pessoas ali.

- Onde estão meus pais? – Indaguei perguntando-me mentalmente se eles haviam escutado minha conversa com Alice mais cedo, e tivessem ficado magoados por demais para me encarar.

- Foram para sua casa assim que eu fui te ver... – Alice comentou. – Eles queriam procurar um colar que sua mãe ganhou de presente de casamento e verificar que não havia nada em sua casa que te julgasse perigosa.

- EU ACHO QUE ELES FORAM FAZER OUTRA COISA! – Gargalhara Emmett da sala de estar fazendo com que Esme e eu tivéssemos a mesma reação: reprimir a face em uma careta.

- Eles lhe desejaram um bom dia. – Vovó Esme me forçava um sorriso.

Sorri e me despedi de minha família vampirica, pelo menos meus pais não haviam escutado nada de meu desabafo com Tia Alice. Caminhei até a garagem destrancando meu bora vermelho e jogando minha mochila no banco do passageiro, para dar a partida e voar com ele pelo asfalto. Dirigir depressa sempre me deu um sentimento de liberdade inexplicável, Bella disse que é um péssimo habito vendo que eu não sou completamente imortal.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos até eu chegar na rua da escola e ter que diminuir a velocidade para que as pessoas não pensassem que além de ter familiares estranhamente psicóticos, eu também fosse um perigo no volante. Estacionei um pouco afastado dos outros carros, aprendi que me manter distante de humanos sempre era melhor do que me aproximar demais.

Fiquei um tempo dentro do carro terminando de ouvir o CD que Edward me dera no natal, um clássico de Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata é tão linda ao mesmo tempo em que tão triste, como se o amor de Beethoven pela música fosse doloroso demais, fosse cruel demais, como se a Lua intocável e linda fosse seu maior confronto interior.

Apanhei minha mochila desligando o som, era hora de parar de escutar Beethoven, ele me lembrava demais meus próprios sentimentos, sentimentos que eu estava fazendo o máximo para evitar. Abri a porta de supetão a fazendo bater em algo duro, arregalei meus olhos ao ver um Audi TT prateado estacionado bem ao meu lado, quando ele estacionara ali eu jamais iria saber.

Olhei ao redor para ver se alguém havia notado o meu grande feito, ninguém havia visto nada, por sorte não havia amassado e nem arranhado o carro vizinho, um belo carro ao meu ver, nunca havia o visto em Forks. Se bem que eu não era lá uma boa observadora, quando Vovô Charlie pintou o antigo quarto de minha mãe de lilás para que eu pudesse passar algumas noites lá eu só reparei três semanas depois, pelo menos Vovô Charlie achou engraçado.

- Hey! Cullen! – A voz de esquilinho ecoava aos meus ouvidos enquanto eu me aproximava da entrada de uma das casinhas das salas de aula.

Parei para olha-la, pequena como Tia Alice, pele clara e um cheiro agradável para uma humana que realmente não via que eu era um perigo ambulante, senti vontade de rir ao vê-la tropeçar nos próprios pés e parar ao meu lado arfante, a fitei com uma sobrancelha arqueada esperando falar o que desejava.

- Desculpe... – Ela respirava fundo. – Acordei atrasada hoje, eu não sabia se chegaria a tempo e... Por Deus como eu corri! E então? Conseguiu fazer todo o dever de matemática? O anda realmente insuportável essa semana.

- É eu fiz todo sim... – Comentei séria, eu não queria dar muito espaço e a permitir ter liberdade, ela já se sentia amiga minha demais mesmo eu a tratando grosseiramente.

- Aposto que sim, você é bem inteligente. – Lyla sorria abertamente enrolando uma de suas mechas cor de mel nos dedos finos. – Posso te confessar um segredo?

- Acho que sim... – A fitei intrigada, ela era realmente insistente.

- Muitas meninas estão com inveja de você, desde que você chegou aqui... – Ela falava séria com uma expressão de desgosto. – Algumas querem ser sua amiga para contar vantagem, todos querem saber mais de você sabe? Você é a novidade aqui, querem saber todos seus segredos, mas você não deixa ninguém se aproximar.

- Eu deixaria se eu realmente fosse uma novidade boa. – Rosnei fazendo Lyla me encarar em surpresa.

- Para mim você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu aqui. – Ela disse convicta me olhando com seus grandes olhos azulados.

- A melhor fofoca você quer dizer. – A corrigi enquanto parávamos frente a porta da sala de aula, ela segurou meu braço me fazendo a olhar nos olhos, Lyla realmente não sabia a dimensão do perigo que estava se metendo tentando ter essa amizade.

- Você parece ser a única pessoa sóbria aqui, que não faria mal a ninguém com fofocas ou intrigas, é por isso que eu tanto quero ser sua amiga Reneesme.

Meu coração inflou em agradecimento, ela me lançou um meio sorriso que eu não pude deixar de retrucar, Bella sempre me instruiu a ter amigos, bem... Eu poderia tentar ser amiga de Lyla, ela era uma boa pessoa.

- Podemos ser amigas então? – Ela me oferecia sua mão.

- Tudo bem Lyla, podemos ser amigas. – Estendi minha mão, desta vez sem medo de que ela se assustasse com a temperatura de meu corpo.

- Uau, que mão quente! – Ela exclamava. – Isso é ótimo! Posso segurar sua mão por mais um tempo? Eu realmente estou com frio.

Gargalhei, era a primeira vez que eu gargalhava alto ali, muitas pessoas haviam parado de andar apenas para escutar o som de minha risada. Lyla me encarava sem entender, afinal como ela poderia? Assim que minha risada diminuía ela me encarava intrigada, mas logo esboçando um belo sorriso inocente.

- Você deveria gargalhar mais Reneesme, o som é incrível.

- Me chame de Nessie, acho que no mundo inteiro as únicas pessoas que teimam em me chamar de Reneesme são meus pais. – Eu dei um sorriso torto adentrando a sala de mãos dadas com aquela humana que acabara de ganhar minha afeição.

O professor não havia chegado então caminhei em direção a minha costumeira mesa no fundo, Lyla sentou-se a minha frente e logo começou a procurar coisas em sua imensa mochila amarela, mochila que ao meu ver aparentava ser o dobro de seu tamanho. Me distrai com a missão de minha nova amiga em sua busca pelo material, até que algo tocara minhas narinas de modo arrebatador.

Eu fiquei tensa, meus dedos apertaram a mesa de forma que entortassem sua madeira, aquele cheiro não era um cheiro humano, era um cheiro de vampiro, mas o que um vampiro desconhecido estava fazendo na Forks High School? Enrijeci em meu assento quando o vi adentrar a sala de aula acompanhado do meu odiado professor.

Era alto, talvez do tamanho de Jasper, possuía a pele alva como a de meus pai e os cabelos negros como a noite, os olhos eram num castanho deleitoso, cor aquela que eu sabia ser causada por causa de lentes. Seu corpo era musculoso e pelo que eu pude notar todas as garotas da sala haviam ficado animadas com sua presença, humanas idiotas.

- Sr. Thomas Weiss. – O falava. – Sente-se atrás da , levante-se para que Weiss saiba onde se sentar.

Tranquei meu maxilar me erguendo lentamente, o rapaz me sorria torto se aproximando lentamente, era como se todos daquela sala tivessem desaparecido e apenas restado nós dois. Mil e um planos se formavam em minha mente, como ataca-lo antes que ele machucasse qualquer um ali, antes que ele machucasse Lyla que parecia tão indefesa.

- Seu cheiro é realmente adorável. – Ele sussurrou ao passar por mim.

Eu mostrei os dentes e soltei um rosnado baixinho, nós dois sabíamos que em nossa briga nenhum humano seria capaz de escutar a conversa ou os ruídos ameaçadores que eu soltava. Então ele se sentou na cadeira atrás de mim e eu o imitei, rígida como uma estatua, encarando o quadro, meu maxilar travado como se pudesse estalar a qualquer minuto.

- Você tem o gênio de Edward. – Mais uma vez sua voz de veludo tocava meus ouvidos.

- Quem é você? – Grunhi.

- Fui enviado por Aro, ele realmente está interessado em sua evolução, você é o novo bichinho do Chefe...

- Vá embora imediatamente.

- Ou o quê? Você vai me atacar frente a todos esses humanos? – Zombou o rapaz.

- Vamos resolver isso lá fora então... – Eu soltei uma risada seca. – Assim você não precisa usar essas lentes ridículas.

Me levantei da mesa assustando todos presentes, lancei um olhar furioso ao novo aluno que me sorriu desafiador, apanhei minha mochila a jogando por cima dos ombros abandonando a sala de aula em silêncio, eu sabia que ele me seguia, eu podia sentir seu cheiro logo atrás de mim.

Eu não me importava mais com o que pensavam ou deixavam de pensar de mim naquela escola, eu queria avançar naquele Volturi imundo e lhe mostrar toda a minha "evolução", assim que chegamos ao estacionamento e o vimos vazio eu corri para a floresta ao lado da escola, o vampiro correu logo atrás de mim, corremos por um tempo até nos encontramos em uma clareira, meus dentes afiados a mostra e os dele também, como dois rivais antigos.

- Rápida como Edward! – Ele exclamou aderindo posição de ataque.

- Você nem imagina o quanto! – Rosnei avançando.

Meu medo de que aquele ser terrível ferisse um daqueles humanos havia me dado uma coragem descomunal, mas o que parecia ser uma luta para mim, estava sendo uma brincadeira para ele, Thomas me colara em um tronco de arvore, imobilizando meus braços a cima de minha cabeça e inalando todo meu cheiro, ele já havia se livrado de suas lentes e seus olhos cor de vinho me fitavam com curiosidade.

- Corajosa, veloz, forte... – Ele murmurara. – Aro ficará em êxtase!

- O que você quer de mim?

- Primeiramente, uma apresentação devida... – Ele se afastava me olhando com um belo sorriso nos lábios. – Sou Thomas, você é Reneesme, a bela filha de Edward e Isabella.

- Você não vai ferir ninguém vai? – Perguntei aflita, já me imaginando em uma guerra vampirica novamente.

- Ferir? – Ele arqueava suas sobrancelhas. – Viemos em paz, estou a dois meses sem beber sangue humano para vir te ver, quando Aro disse que escolheria um de seus fiéis, fiquei realmente animado.

- Seus olhos ainda são vermelhos.

- Mas logo ficarão dourados como os de sua família, acho que em um mês mais ou menos... – Ele então voltava a se aproximar de mim tocando minha bochecha com a ponta de seus dedos. – Espero não te-la machucado.

- Estou perfeitamente bem. – Resmunguei afastando sua mão.

Thomas me encarou em surpresa, talvez por eu não ficar animada com sua beleza fora do comum como as outras humanas haviam ficado, bem, desde pequena que eu era cercada de perfeições, ele não iria me surpreender apenas sendo extremamente bonito. O vi abrir a boca para me falar algo, mas fora tão rápido que me senti atordoada. Em um minuto Thomas estava a minha frente e no outro estava jogado ao chão com um imenso lobo marrom furioso sobre si.

E então uma matilha de lobos estava cercando o local e seus rosnados haviam tomado posse de meus ouvidos, Thomas empurrava o lobo para longe e aderia posição de luta, minhas pernas até então congeladas pela surpresa se despregaram do chão e eu me atirei frente ao vampiro assim que o lobo fora lhe abocanhar, os dentes do lobo atingiram meu braço e eu apenas urrei de dor quando ele soltou.

O lobo me fitou assustado, com pesar, Thomas me puxou para si com rapidez e retirou sua própria camisa pólo azul para fazer pressão em meu machucado que sangrava por demais, ele me olhava com seus olhos agora negros, certamente sua garganta ardia em desejo pelo meu sangue, percebi que ele havia prendido a sua respiração, eu temi, temi que ele me atacasse,mas ele não o fez, apenas me abraçou protetoramente mostrando os dentes para toda a matilha, ele estava querendo me salvar.


End file.
